


where we stood was holy ground

by possibilityleft



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's had a bad day, but Raymond has big news.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Kevin had had a horrible day at work.  One of his favorite assistants had resigned, effective immediately, and he'd begun grading his freshman term papers over lunch, which never failed to give him a headache.  By the time he arrived home that evening at seven, all he wanted to do was to open a bottle of wine and finish reading the Eleanor Roosevelt biography he was enjoying.  Mindless fluff, sure, but he needed it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	where we stood was holy ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



Kevin had had a horrible day at work. One of his favorite assistants had resigned, effective immediately, and he'd begun grading his freshman term papers over lunch, which never failed to give him a headache. By the time he arrived home that evening at seven, all he wanted to do was to open a bottle of wine and finish reading the Eleanor Roosevelt biography he was enjoying. Mindless fluff, sure, but he needed it.

He wasn't expecting Ray to be home until after ten -- he was on second shift at the moment -- so he was surprised when he walked in the door and smelled food. There was a light on in the kitchen, so Kevin hung up his keys, put down his laptop bag, and followed his nose.

Raymond was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. There were several dishes on the table, lids carefully in place so they would stay warm. He looked up from his paper and smiled.

"Wonderful. If you had been ten minutes longer I would have had to begin the process of putting the meal away for food safety reasons. It may need to be reheated. Sit down, let me fix you a plate."

Kevin blinked. "What's all this about?"

"Sit down, sit down," Ray said, gesturing, and Kevin slid into his chair. Ray had set out the nice china for today, the Lennox set they'd purchased as a wedding gift to themselves a few years earlier, after returning triumphantly from California. Of course, they'd considered themselves married for years, but it had been nice to know that it was legal for at least a few months in a state across the country. They had framed their license; it hung above their bed.

Once they both had their dinner in front of them, Raymond asked, "So how was your day?" Innocently, he picked up his fork.

"I've had a long day," Kevin said, and he rubbed at his temple with one hand. "Would you just explain what you're so excited about? I can see you're practically bursting with the news."

"I've added you to my health insurance," Ray admitted, eyes crinkling just a little. "I got the notification from HR today that it went through. I had to scratch out Wife on the form, but this does not seem to have held up my change request."

"Raymond," Kevin said slowly, hardly believing it. "That's incredible news. Your deductible is much smaller than mine. That's going to make the minor throat surgery I need later this year so affordable."

"I'm aware," Raymond said. "I knew you'd be delighted. Once I found out, I knew we had to celebrate."

"Indeed," Kevin said. "This will be a wonderful meal. Thank you."

"No, thank you," his partner said. He rose from his chair and took Kevin's glass so he could fill it with wine. While he was up, he kissed Kevin on the forehead. Kevin shut his eyes, feeling Ray's warmth against his skin.

"Anyway," Kevin said. "I had a good day. Nothing unusual. I'm glad you're home."

"To our health," Ray said, handing Kevin his glass, and they clinked them together, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2008, New York extended partner benefits to individuals in same-sex marriages who had married legally in other states. Since B99 established that Holt and Kevin had married (in a hurry) a few years earlier in California, I thought that they would enjoy as many legal benefits as they could.


End file.
